The invention pertains generally to the field of electrical devices and more particularly to the incorporation of a light within the body of an electrical plug attached to an electrical device such that a light beam projected from the light and directed forwardly between the prongs of the plug, illuminates a socket where the plug is to be inserted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,407 shows dual lamps mounted in a plug serving the purpose of fuses. These lamps are not battery powered and would not be on in the absence of electricity.
A number of patents show a plug having an internal lamp for indicating the condition of circuitry. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,509 shows an automotive cigarette lighter plug with an internal lamp, which is energized when the plug is drawing current. The lamp may be viewed through a peripheral lens. U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,594 shows a power extension cord with a lamp in the plug. A translucent body for the plug allows the lamp to be seen when the cord is carrying current. U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,664 shows a plug with a built-in fuse and an electrical lamp indicating the fuse condition. U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,398 shows a plug having a light that becomes lit while electrical energy is fed through the plug. A peripheral lens allows viewing of the lamp.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,606,597; 5,863,364; 5,470,252 and 5,320,560 all show plugs with built-in lamps which may be viewed when the plug is carrying electricity.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,890,030 and 3,733,576 show a neon lamp attached to a plug as a safety indicator. In both cases, the lamp appears to face sideways so that a person can view the lamp when the plug is in the socket.
The present invention helps to avoid accidents by allowing a user to find an electrical socket in the dark. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention that an electrical plug incorporates a light between the prongs of the plug directing a light beam forwardly between the prongs of the plug such that the plug can illuminate a socket where the plug is to be inserted.
It is a further object of the invention to incorporate a switch with the plug, such that a user is able to activate the light by accessing the switch controlling the light.